Me and You - Wait, What?
by thatannoyinggirlwholuvsbh6
Summary: Tomoka Callaghan is a mutant who has the capability to destroy the world. She's secretly been helping Big Hero 6 take down Yokai ever since they joined the party, and when Gogo introduces her to Hiro, she learns he has a thing for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Intros

Hey there! My name is Tomoka Callaghan, and I am a student at SFIT. I also may or may not be a mutant… We'll talk about that later. Anyway, I skipped way too many grades because of the old brainpower. It wasn't going well until I met Tadashi Hamada in 2nd grade. He and I were BFFs until I kind of figured out he had a thing for me. Then we met Honey Lemon! All three of us were like, "One for all and all for one", and then it happened. I was caught in a love triangle. Does it count as a love square if I had a crush on Deadpool? Yeah, I love him. Even though he's a walking tumor with a healing factor that makes Wolverine go cray. I still kinda have a crush on him. Like, it's so big, my room is just COVERED in Deadpool posters. But I still met up with Gogo in highschool, when I tied with her for first in an archery tournament and she forcefully shoved me into a locker. I got her to warm up to me when I showed her how good I was at every single sport they had in San Fransokyo. (Getting people hit in the face with a volleyball was the big thing.) I guess it kind of sparked our friendship. Well, we're still besties. Moving on, Fred and I met in our senior year. At least, it was MY senior year. Dashi intro'd me, and the deal-maker was when Fred showed me his GIANT comic book obsession. I met Wasabi the Neat Freak when I was going around town botfighting, and Dashi tried to stop me more than once. Kind of a futile attempt, 'cuz he could never hold me down. I guess his feelings clouded his judgement, maybe? Honey Lemon started getting a little on my case, but I didn't even really think about how much Dashi liked me until he took me out on a date. Making our friendship a little more awkward by the minute. I laughed it off, but it kind of made it worse when I figured out that Lemondrop had a thing for Dashi. So I tried and helped it along, 'accidentally' pushing them into each other, purposely taking them into an empty room and walking out on 'em, heck, I even tried (and failed) every single bring-them-together method I ever learned from every single romance novel I had ever read. It still backfired on me. Dashi went after me anyway, and I never realized it.

I'm still holding out for you to come back, Dash. I love you.

But about the mutant thing. I got injected with a serum that would make me a mutant invincibility complex from Daddy Dearest after we lost Mom. Gail and Dad were going out of the house a whole lot and leaving me alone, which sparked my love for being with people. I hate being alone, I really do. It makes me feel so helpless and overall just done with life. I can't survive without someone. That's why I loved Gail. She was always there for me. Or at least, I thought she was. But I got her back after Krei's epic fail thanks to Big Hero 6. The boy leader looks so cute, though. Gogo says she likes them, but the girl with maglev disks and overall so much badarsery is her favorite. Which reminds me, tomorrow, she's gonna meet me at the beach for some volleyball tourneys. I'm also going to see her other friend who's a freshman at SFIT. She says his name's Hiro Hamada, Dashi's little bro. I think it's gonna be fun, anyway. But I think I can't tell him 'bout the mutant thing, since we're only going to be meeting each other for the first time. Good thing I'm insane! Oh, forgot about that. When I got the mutant treatment, it kind of mapped out my life into stages. After the injection, which was at age 3, I gained a healing factor, and I got a prodigious mind along with it. That continued until I was 7, which was when I started getting really mental. Like, I earned the abilities to read minds and advanced perception. I also got to learn how to use astral projection to literally get into someone's mind and telepathic communication. Then the dreaded double-digits. At 13, I learned how to use a forcefield, and my healing factor QUINTUPLED. Right now, I'm 16, and I'm insane until 19. That's when there's gonna be a 4-year period when I can reconfigure myself, stop the whole thing before I stop physically aging and start gaining every single mutant ability possible. If I can't completely reconfig, I'll eventually go untouchable. And invincible. It won't be good once that happens. So for now, I'm in temporary insanity with Deadpool's mutant healing factor and more mental powers than I need right now. I don't know whether or not I should tell this to Hiro. I mean, I told Dashi and the rest of the gang about my mutation, but can I trust this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Volleyball

Today's the day when I finally get to Gogo's beach tourney. Her posse, or as all of us call it, her voll team, think they're all pretty hardcore, but I know that the first 30 minutes or so, all those girls do is talk about awesome bikes and all that junk. This morning, I woke up to Viola and all my other weirdos. Viola is my Bengal tiger, Meep is a lioness, Lotte's an anaconda, Deadpool is a beautiful little golden retriever pup, and Le Pizza, or Pizza, is a white Siamese. Together, we're kind of the weirdest girl and her pet family ever.

But anyway, I live in this super awesome mansion that happens to be right near Fred's. Only difference is that I have my own exact replica of the Batcave and Fred has that super-fanboy room. I also may or may not have a hedge maze that is the Deadpool icon. But anyway, I got changed into my beach stuff – bikini under a simple tee, swim shorts under my skinny jeans, and just waterproof sneaks. I don't own a SINGLE pair of high heels. Being insane doesn't really give you that kind of concentration to mix with sheer willpower, and I walk in grass a lot. Honey Lemon is the real expert at this stuff, though. That girl could run in 6-inch platforms across a greased floor covered in ice. But one time, I "broke the laws of fashion physics" and wore plaid with stripes. Yeah, I'm that dumb.

I said my goodbyes to the weirdos, ran outta my house, and got on the old bike. I've upgraded it to battle class, meaning that I've put in some serious coding on it. Sure, Gogo almost took over the whole engineering operation, but I let it slide.

Wonder what I should say to Hiro when I meet him. Maybe I can just scooch by with a simple "Hey, my name is Tomoka, and I am a mutant who could potentially un-alive you. Nice to meet ya!" Yeah, I can't exactly say the k-word out loud. Not because I'm trying to set a good example for my young people out there, but it's 'cause I'm kind of a harcore Deadpool fangirl. He doesn't say the k-word, so why should I? Maybe when I'm done with the reconfig in 2 years, I can go out and do the mercenary gig. Or I can go out on a photo spree and actually snap some pics of Big Hero 6 in action. Gogo says that she'd love to see me actually find out their secret identities. Honey Lemon just says that she thinks I belong in that team. No, I don't. I'm already a ninja, anyway. I have the supersuit and everything! Going solo has never been so awesome in my life. No team kinda sucks, since you don't have anyone to suit up with, but at least you don't have to deal with all that responsibility. Plus, I'm lazy as frick, so it makes sense that I don't want to lead a group of people who are gonna help me take down every single bad person who comes into San Fransokyo. A girl can dream, right? I got off my bike right as I came into contact with the view. I always have to stop and stare at the ocean for 2 hours before I can actually make the move to get up off my backsass and have some fun. The last time I was at the bay, Honey Lemon turned red like no other when Dashi took off his shirt. Gogo took the picture, and I tried to give Dash bunny ears, but of course I had to get cut off. He just HAD to be taller than me, didn't he? Didn't you, Dashi? Oh shiitake mushrooms. Bringing back that memory again. Gods, Moka, gotta snap out of it! I finally came to and saw him. Gogo's description was the exact opposite of what I'm seeing right now. "Hiro's just an idiot who gets his green from bot fights. He's got inhumanly spiky black Goku hair that you can mop the floor with, a cocky Han Solo attitude, and he's just the kind of guy who you'd tell to woman up." You might be asking how the heck Gogo, THE Gogo Tomago, knows about Goku and Han Solo. You can thank me for that. I drag her to my fangirling sessions every once in a while. Well, more like every week, I have this almighty Netflix/Hulu/TV binge watching session that I take her to.

"Hey, you Hiro Hamada?" Yeah, I know. Best introduction ever.

"Yeah. Hi." This kid's not really warming up to me, is he? Gogo's here.

"Hi, homie!" I call Gogo my homie every once in a while. We're pretty much Finn and Jake, except I'm Finn and Jake, and Gogo just punches the TV whenever that show comes on. How do I put up with her whenever she goes on a rampage like that? Fred tried to kiss her, and Gogo almost broke her hand. Punching him in the face. No, that didn't happen, I'm just messing with people. Namely you. Oh, I've just taken some dynamite and blown up the 4th wall right now.

"Yeah, sure, Moka. I see you've met the nerd." The nerd? Do they have nicknames for everyone but me? Oh yeah. People call me Moka for short! I'm so stupid.

"I'm not a nerd, Gogo. I'm a genius." So the Han Solo 'tude is kind of true?

"Happy birthday, idiot. I engineered you your own bike." She vaguely gestured to the AWESOME red/purple bike she had with her. Oh my gods, is it his birthday today?

"Uh, Gogo? You didn't tell me that it was someone's b-day today."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Game

"Oh yeah. Moka, Hiro's 15 today. About time, anyway. I thought he was 9 the first time I saw him."

"Shut up, Gogo." Huh. Is it Sarcasm Day or what?

"Gogo, private conversation, please?" I pulled Gogo out of earshot and almost made her face plant in the sand.

"What is it now, Moka?"

"You really shoulda given me some more intel on what this kid's like. How was I supposed to know that I was supposed to bring my sarcastic mood?"

"It's really nothing to worry about. He's just going through 'pubescent mood swings' according to Baymax."

"Baymax? The healthcare robot that Dashi made?"

"Bingo. I want you to baby sit him while me and my posse do the hardcore stuff."

"Since when do you say bingo? And I never signed up for no 13-year-old job."

"Fine. You and I can bring the nerd over to the other side of the bay and play some volleyball. If my team ever even shows up, which doesn't happen that often. You're kind of my only teammate for now."

"That's way better! Now, how do I not tick off the 'nerd'?"

"Well, I have no idea. He isn't that easy to warm up to unless you give him a giant bag of gummy bears or something."

"I brought Gail's giant bag of gummy bears from last night's birthday party for her."

"That's good enough. Now, can we get back to watching the guy before he mods my bike into rocket boosters and obliterates everything within a 7-mile radius?"

"He can do that?"

"With the right stuff." Gogo walked back to the kid and started the old 'woman up' fight. She tells someone to grow some guts, they retaliate with some snappy comebacks and backsass, and Gogo kicks their butt. Literally. Maybe this kid's got her benefits of being Dashi's bro? And he's staring at me. Of course. Gail says I was born beautiful, but I just say I was born cool. Sure, I've got a tiny waistline (that is really, really annoying to hear about), long "jet black" hair that everyone says is to "die for" (also extremely annoying to hear), and green eyes that people say "can hypnotize." (Seriously? I am not a Barbie doll, OK?) Gods, people are too focused on looks and not smarts these times. My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want none unless you got SMARTS, hun.

"Hi."

"Hey?"

"Awkward." Leave it to Gogo to make the pressure lighten up a little. See? That's why we're friends.

"Here, Hiro. Moka brought gummy bears from her sister's birthday party last night. Turns out that Gail Callaghan loves them just as much as you." Never, ever, ever stand in front of Gogo in basketball. She's got the 'arm.' By arm, I mean that she'll punch you in the face as hard as she can without breaking a sweat. I can't believe how I've survived these past few months being her BFF and getting dragged to her hardcore sport meets.

"Seriously?" He jumped up.

"Yeah, did I stutter, nerd?" I threw Gogo the bag and she tossed it to Hiro. I've never seen anyone so flipping happy over candy, unless you count eating WAY too many cupcakes and overloading on sprinkles.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Seriously, don't mention it. I don't want everyone knowing that Abigail Callaghan stuffs her face with gummy bears every once in a while. It's weird, but not as weird as Tomoka Callaghan, the 16 year old multibillionaire who's got millions of green stored in offshore accounts, has her room covered in Deadpool posters. I pulled off my shirt like no big deal, but apparently to this kid, it was something that deserved turning red. Gogo was laughing her backsass off, but I still packed up my clothes and took out my volleyball.

"Ready to get owned?" On volleyball days, I get pretty Han Solo-ish.

"Yeah, if you're ready to get pwned." Hiro was looking at us like we were about to fight over the last strip of bacon, which is a pretty giant deal at my house. Usually, Viola gets it, but sometimes I give it up to either Lotte, Deadpool, or le Pizza. I added the 'le' because it's fricking fancy, man! That and calling a cat Pizza is kind of weird.

"What are you guys gonna do, exactly..?"

"Duh, we're playing volleyball. Does the image of two girls in bikinis and one of them holding a VOLLEYBALL mean nothing to you?" Gogo's pretty ticked at something. Then again, she's pretty much Biker Wolverine. A whole lot makes her go crazy in anger, like Fred asking if he can borrow her bike too much or me and Fred having fan contests, which usually consist of us doing something comic-related face-offs until one of us passes out. Sure, Gogo and I have a height difference like no other pair of biker gang frenemies, but dang, can that girl punch.

"Net's over there. You coming or what?" I started running. Gogo takes everything like it's a bike race or something – fast and dirty, without any rules.

"One-on-one like always?" I looked back and saw we'd kind of left Hiro walking 6 feet behind us.

"Unless you want the nerd to play."

"Can he?"

"Probably not. Hiro doesn't 'do anything remotely athletic' that well."

"You could always teach the rookies."

"Heck no! That's your job to tutor the newbie."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Teaching the "Nerd"

"Hey, Gogo, you know something?"

"What is it, Hiro?"

"That I have a conch shell with me. Aunt Cass says it lets you hear the ocean."

"We're right BY the ocean, you idiot."

"Oh. Well, then I don't need this." Ok then, he's happy. I kind of turned on mind-reading. Well, I'm breaking the fourth wall and showing you guys the thoughts of a 15 year old. Or am I?

"Are you two always doing this?"

"No, Moka. Hiro just ticks me off a little by being oblivious to everything that matters." Classic Gogo. She gives backhanded compliments and puts them in a sandwich, meaning that she'll give you a compliment, then an insult, and then one more compliment. So the responses are usually something like this:

GOGO: "Hey, Moka, I love your hair today, you're kind of mentally damaged, and I really like your shirt."

ME: "Awe, hey! Thanks."

Kinda weird, huh? I don't really take anything Gogo says that seriously, because I know from personal experience (and a little mind reading… What? I didn't say anything.) anything Gogo says either means she's ticked, happy, or dapper. Those are basically her go-to emotions for everyday life. As for me, I'm usually more bubbly than Sprite and champagne combined, (says you, Gail. Have I mentioned everything in the parentheses are the little voices in my head?) but I can get pretty ticked off. Trying to censor this for the younger people, (who are we kidding, Moka? These people probably know how to speak Pig Latin already!) but I can get pretty issedpay off sometimes if you know what I mean. (*wink wink*) Stop it, voices! You're not the one telling the story here! (Stop it, Moka, you're making this story so flipping boring no one will wanna read it.) Yeah, Deadpool has his voices (well, two of them, but… OK, OK, shutting up!) and I have mine. Can you tell that I'm currently sparring with my insanity voices right now? I have two voices in my head too, thank you very much. One of them is in brackets, and the other one is in parentheses. (Brackets is the voice of "reason" and I'm the voice of insane recklessness!) Shut up, recklessness. [Sometimes, they get in a lot of fights. Greetings, I am the voice of reason! Protecting Tomoka Callaghan from making way too stupid choices that will probably land her six feet underground!] Shut it, Reason. Anyway, I was about to teach Hiro some volleyball. Wait, am I talking in the third or first person? I think I'm talking in third right now, but anyway, back to the story already!

"Hey, Hiro, know how to play?"

"I have explicitly told you so many times that I don't do athletics."

"Um…" Swearing is explicit, so I guess… Gosh dang it, my brain is now overloading with perversion. REASON, I NEED YOU!

[Explicitly telling someone means that you've specifically stated something to them, not swore left and right while you were stating that particular explanation. Pssh, idiots.] Wow, thanks, Reason. Didn't expect that little bout of criticism from the voices in my head! Anyway, I was on my way to the net when Gogo decided to show off what we'd learned last week. It was a joint maneuver that we called the Fastball Special. She'd spike the ball to me, I'd hit it up into the air, and Gogo would get me to boost her up and she'd smash it down over the net. We had a lot of these awesome and crazy alpha combo moves memorized, and they worked for pretty much every sport. Soccer was the toughie on these ones, though. We found a loophole for every single rule the coach taught us to follow, anyway, so we could skedaddle by without any detentions.

"Heads up!" Gogo spiked the ball, I lunged forward, the dang ball went up a little high, and Gogo almost kicked my face when I lifted her up. But at least the maneuver worked, right? Nope. Hiro was on the other side of the net, and the ball was about a hair away from un-aliving the kid.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Gogo yells a lot. It's only when she's right next to your ear and you are a mutant with super hearing that it gets all ugly.

"It's… fine." I've never experienced almost un-aliving someone with a volleyball.

"You ok there?" Great, now he's staring at me. Seriously? Do I always have to be on display for everyone? Don't answer that.

"He's fine, Moka. It's only his adrenaline levels that are off the charts." Should I read his mind or what? Maybe? I dunno. (READ HIS MIND! READ HIS MIND! READ HIS MIND!) [Just do what Gail would do. Punch Reckless in the face and move on with life.]

"Yeah, right."

"Ok, Gogo, let's get to the chase. You practice the maneuvers, and I'll teach the rookie." Why is he staring at me? Why? Then again, Dashi was worse.

"Hiro, you and Moka take that side of the net, and I'll stay over here." Me and Gogo have this intricate system of hand gestures that we use daily… well, on sports fields, anyway. When we use them in everyday life, everyone else just thinks we're weirdos. I honestly can't believe we aren't the social outcasts anyway. Well, either it's because Jennifer Lawrence and I are best buds, or Gogo can punch. With Gogo, that's enough. Her logic is that if you can either maim, injure, or punch someone, you're good. Best logic ever… for a total maniac. No, wait, the lunatic over here is me. Oopsies?

"Ok, Gogo!" I took out my other volleyball and started testing it. There's a rule that you always have to throw the ball up in the air before you can play the sport. In Gogo's world, anyways.

"So, what's your deal?" Maybe this kid's secretly a biker. Or maybe Gogo just taught him some biker speak.

"Well, the homeground is Paris, France. People like to say that I was dropped off the Eiffel tower and landed on my head." Yep, called it. Everyone laughs at that one.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, people also like to say that I'm completely mental."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm." I threw the ball up again. Bounced nice, and now I'm ready to teach the rookie how to play volleyball.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Takes a Little Bit of Power

"So, how does this work, anyway?" He grabbed my volleyball and started looking at it funny, like I'd just tossed a small alien or whatever into the air and was proceeding to teach him how to birth one. How weird could it be? I mean, seriously, how hard is it to teach a first timer how to spike a ball and take one for the team?

"Well, on a normal team, there's six to eight players. One of them serves the ball, and the others just keep the other team occupied and prevent said ball from touching the ground on their side."

"So… Distraction?" You could say that, except the girls on my team get hit in the face multiple times because of some idiot lobbing the ball around like an alpaca that got hit in the face with a sledgehammer.

"Yeah, pretty much." Don't wanna give that mental image away.

"Cool." Mhm, sure, insert 2 million ways to say 'as if' right here. I didn't realize I was rolling my eyes at him until I started sensing something was wrong. And then it happened. I didn't see Gogo fooling around with her ball and spiking it in my direction. It hit me in the back and knocked the wind out of me, and Hiro might have been in my range. Good thing I broke my own fall before we made a human sandwich.

"Sorry, nerds. I didn't realize you two were so close this early!" I pulled him up and turned around to the sight of Gogo rolling around on the sand laughing her brains out. What was really weird was how I looked back and saw Hiro pulling a Honey Lemon. If you don't know what that is, it's when you turn so red, it almost breaks the laws of physics. The gang decided it was official after the last beach day. When Dashi whipped off his shirt, Lemonade was blushing harder than Gail seeing the miracle of birth for the first time. It was worthy of a snapshot, courtesy of Gogo. I think in the first chapter or something, I explained all of that. Oh well, you're just going to have to sit through the whole explanation again. Just kidding, I'm way too lazy.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams, Gogo. You know I'm Deadpool all the way!" I put my hand on my hip and started giving my look of death. And utter lack of seriousness.

"Look who's talking, fangirl. You just made the nerd commit a Honey Lemon." Yeah, true. But whatevs, he'll get over it.

"Don't I get an opinion in any of this?"

"Shut it, Hamada! This is between me and Moka ONLY." Okay then?

"Come on, Gogo. You brought him here for a reason." Being the voice of reason again, Reason? [No, I'm just protecting you from making a stupid decision and killing yourself.] (*le gasp* She said the k-word!) Ermahgerd, Reason. Goats, do you always need to remind me that I have mental ticks and you don't? Backsass.

"Hello? Anyone home in the amazing world of Moka?" I snapped out of it to the sight of Gogo waving her hand in front of my nose.

"Yeah, I'm home. Whatcha need again?" Zoned out. It happens, people! Yeah, this is a one-way conversation, ain't it? Oh well, then.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to see that you haven't gone up to the fantasy world again."

"It isn't a fantasy world, Gogo. It's my fangirl escape hatch from all of you haters." Taking out my DEAL WITH IT sunglasses and putting them on at random moments is kind of my thing. This was one of those moments.

"Um, you realize that I'm right here, you know?" Even though I'm the same height as Honey Lemon, I honestly don't have any of her maturity. But I more than make up for it in awesomeness. Oh well then.


End file.
